


Psychic Sexting

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naked Doctor has fun with some messages sent on his psychic paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Fic: [Author's choice, any het, (514): Holy shit, I wanna ride him into the horizon.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/550708.html?thread=77799220#t77799220)
> 
> Season of Kink: anonymity

First message on the psychic paper: I think I need a Doctor. (Drawing of a winking smiling face.)

(The Doctor fumbles to pull his psychic paper out of a jacket pocket hanging on his coat hanger.)

The Doctor: Who are you? Where are you? How are you talking to me on my paper? Why are you winking at me. Paper can't wink.

Second message: You know who I am.

The Doctor: Jack?

Third message: No.

The Doctor: Oh, you're another Time Agent, then. Like that John what's-his-name.

Fourth message: I hate you.

The Doctor: No you don't, River. Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to contact me. Now what do you want?

River: What are you wearing?

The Doctor: A cowboy hat.

River: Just a cowboy hat?

The Doctor: Long story, but a bull tore off all my clothes and I had to run back into the TARDIS. Did manage to keep the hat. I wear cowboy hats now. Cowboy hats are cool.

River: Holy shit, I wanna ride him into the horizon.

The Doctor: WHAT?

River: You weren't supposed to read that. Oops. Are you by the console? You might want to move away from it.

The Doctor: Why?

River: It could get messy. 

The Doctor: Maybe I should get to a room.

River: Go do that. 

(The Doctor runs to a room in the TARDIS with a bed in it.)

The Doctor: Ready.

River: I'm touching myself right now. Are you touching yourself? I bet you haven't even started yet.

(The Doctor starts to masturbate.)

The Doctor: I'm starting.

River: I'm in a stable.

The Doctor: No, you're not.

River: I'm pretending to be in a stable, love. Go with it. You're terrible at this psychic sexting.

The Doctor: I'm trying.

River: There's a stablehand lying down in some hay. I walk in the stable and ask if I can have a ride on your saddle.

The Doctor: But that's not--

River: I know. Euphemisms, dear.

The Doctor: Oh. Yes, please.

River: I straddle you, and I'm oh so wet and warm around you. You grab my hips and watch me move up and down you, coating you with my wetness. You're watching my hair and my breasts bounce up and down. And have you seen my nipples? They've gone erect. And it's all for you! I'm speeding up...

The Doctor: Am I supposed to do something to you?

River: You can thrust if you want. I like that. 

The Doctor: I'm thrusting! (Smiley face.)

River: I'm getting close. Very close. I'm arching my back for you. That's how good this lonesome stablehand is making me feel. Closer, closer...I'm starting to quiver all over...yeehaw!

The Doctor: Ahh...I think I lost it myself. In reality, I mean.

River: You cover my mouth. You know how loud I can get. (Drawing of a winking smiling face.)

The Doctor: Done.

River: I thank you for a good ride. I put my pants back on and pretend like nothing's happened. But we know better.

The Doctor: You gave me a scare there. The psychic paper is for emergencies.

River: Oh, come on. How many emergencies have you had recently?

The Doctor: Um...

River: That's what I thought. See you next time, Time Boy. Maybe next time in the flesh. (Drawing of a winking smiling face.)


End file.
